cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Antda Hiade
"What's the point in fighting if you can't save : the people you care about?" : ― Antda Hiade Antda Hiade was a male Human who held the rank of Captain in the Republic Navy during the Clone Wars. Unknown to the Republic, he was also serving as a Separatist Spy. He fought in dozens of battles most of which were in space but sometimes, if necessary, on the ground alongside Clones and the Jedi. Antda was part of a secret espionage network within the Confederacy. This group during the war successfully leaked vitally sensitive Republic information including fleet and army locations, battle plans and schematics. On many occasions he was the cause for many Separaitst victories and was highly praised by Grievous and Dooku but in particular Nute Gunray who named him; a shining beacon of Separatist ideal. During the War, Antda served under two Jedi Generals; Kit Fisto and Setesh Jade. He exploited his position of Lieutenant and later Captain to carry out his missions. Despite his treacherous ways, Antda still served the Republic efficiently and professionally. Biography Early life Antda was born on Coruscant in 42 BBY to the Janan Hiade. During most his teenage years, Antda lived with his older sister Annie Hiade and astromech droid R2-C6 because he never knew his father and their mother had died when Antda was sixteen. His name originated from an ancestor who lived during the Cold War (3,653 - 3,641 BBY) and had run in the Hiade family ever since. He joined the Republic Navy cadets in 26 BBY training for four years and in 22 BBY, the war started and Antda was given the rank of Lieutenant. Annie Hiade instead joined the Separatist cause as soon as they revealed themselves to the galaxy as a non-droid infantry leader. Antda was posted in Jedi General Kit Fisto's Navy in 22 BBY and served him for the majority of the first year of the war. Because of Fisto, he retained respect towards the Jedi Order and did not consider them pawns of Palpatine. His first major battle was the attack on a medical station by [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Malevolence Separatist flagship the Malevolence] during the Battle of the Kaliida Nebula in 22 BBY. CIS Sympathiser He shared the Separatist views of his sister and even though he had sworn an oath to be a defender of the Republic, Hiade collaborated and worked for the CIS from 22 BBY onwards. This was for many reasons, including the general decay and corruption of the Senate as well as his mistrust towards Palpatine. In his opinion the Republic simply didn’t work and the Clones and the Jedi were fighting on the wrong side. The missions Antda undertook were under the umbrella of Operation Downfall - a series of single man operations maintained and issued by the spy network within the Confederacy. Before the end of the war Antda had successfully completed more than fifty missions. The Clone Wars Although Antda was originally posted into the fleet of General Fisto, he only remained there until 21 BBY. He was promoted to Captain and posted into Jedi General Setesh Jade's fleet for the rest of the war after his Captain, Neran Witwern, was killed in action. Dantooine, 22 BBY While on the way to Dantooine to assist the forces of Mace Windu, Antda reported to General Grievous when the Republic fleet was too come out of Hyperspace. With this information, Grievous crippled the fleet but several escape pods managed to eject from their cruisers. Only one survived which conviniently contained Hiade and Kit Fisto. Crash landing on the surface, Hiade, Fisto and a three clone troopers managed to hold off Separatist forces until they were rescued by Mace Windu. Treason in the Kamino System, 22 BBY After leaving Dantooine with a new fleet of ships, Kit Fisto and company rendezvous with Obi-Wan Kenobi at a small medical center to destroy several Separatist strongholds in which had been built in nearby systems for an inevitable attack on the Kamino system. Aware of this, Grievous informs Antda to destroy the Station before the fleet is ready to disembark therefore allowing a Separatist fleet to attack the Republic one when they are distracted. Kit Fisto, supicious of how the Confederacy came to know when the Republic reinforcememnts were going to Dantooine, remains on high alert for any odd behaviour from the ships crew. Antda, well aware of this, plants evidence against a clone officer named Claws so he is accused of both the events on Dantooine and the destruction of the medical center. The center is crippled by Antda who disabled the ships power generator. A Separatist fleet soon arrives and attacks the Republic without mercy. Hiade, Fisto and Kenobi retreated with what remained of their diminished fleet. Formation of the Agency, 22 BBY After successfully completing several missions for the Confederacy, Antda was invited to a top secret meeting on the Separatist world of Kembar in the Albarrio sector. Present was Count Dooku, Suarek Frost, Annie and several other Separatist agents, commanders and technicians. Dooku informed those present of the formation of a top secret organisation dedicated to attacking Republic intelligence throughout the galaxy. These included missions to destroy Republic facilities as well as assassinations and infiltrations. Members would still retain their original positions within the Confederacy but would sometimes unite for these missions. Antda on the other hand was a special case. Because he was in the Republic he could not simply abandon his post and so his missions continued to comprise of spying and sabotage. Although, when on leave, Antda was able to undertake special missions along with other members of the group. Treachery, 21 BBY : "So by saving one system we lost another." : "There is a heavy price to pay in this war." : ― Antda Hiade and Setesh Jade After soon joining the fleet of Jedi General Setesh Jade, Antda was present when Ord Mantell came under the attack of Separatist General Cahnicus Guvan. Unknown by the Republic, the entire battle was a ploy. During the battle, Hiade contacted Guvan and agreed to assist him in his plan. Hiade recommended to Jade a defensive stance instead of an offensive one. This allowed the Separatist fleet room to escape through Hyperspace and so Guvan left before Republic reinforcements from Agamar could arrive. Agamar then fell to the much larger fleet of Guvan which was the aim of the plan all along. Assassination on Coruscant, 21 BBY : "'...We have spies everywhere.'" : "The only trouble is finding them." : ― Mace Windu and Antda Hiade While on leave, Hiade was tasked by Dooku to assassinate a Jedi Knight called Grada Lelsus who was about to discover the existence of the Separatist spy network'' on Coruscant through Nyrat Agira, an unofficial messenger for the group. To make matters worse Hiade had a long history with Lelsus, something Dooku was well aware of. With the help of old friend and colleague Suarek Frost and Bounty Hunter Cad Bane, Lelsus is cornered at the entrance of the base and after a lengthy battle she is killed by Antda with a single blaster bolt. By coincidence he is later appointed by High Jedi General Mace Windu to investigate the murder he committed accompanied by Commander Lance. He was once a Clone who used to serve under Grada before she became a Jedi Knight and later a General. The investigation lead back to the site in which Grada was killed. Lance spotted Suarek Frost leave the base but he successfully escapes. Although unable to bring Frost to justice, Mace Windu vowed that he will not escape forever. Umbara, 21 BBY Antda was sent to Umbara in 21 BBY. In this, he had to fight alongside Clones on the surface due to a scarce amount of troops. This was not what he was trained to do but he proved to be vital asset to the Republic invasion. Also involved in the battle was Suarek Frost who was instead hunting down and slaughtering Clone patrols. Umbara was the most difficult battle for Antda morally and physically. The long marches lead many to become exhausted and by the time Umbarans ambushed they were too weak to fight equally. This lead to high casualties. He could not expose himself and so had to kill Umbaran soldiers which he found very difficult to do. Crisis Point Although the CIS maintained a blockade orbiting Umbara, the Republic fleet was not far away. Hiade was present when Umbaran militia General Je attacked a small Republic outpost on the surface where only Jedi General Setesh Jade and Clone Captain Thermal survived. While being pursued by droids, the two Republic soldiers managed to escape enemy territory with the help of Hiade who guided them through the underground tunnel system to safety. Murder on Umbara When Antda arrived on the planet, he attempted to get into contact with Suarek to inform him of what the Republic was planning. While reporting in an abandoned cavern, he was discovered by a young Human Jedi Padawan called Pilious Ko'shai. Without any other option, Antda was forced to shoot the young Jedi to keep his cover as a spy. As there were no witnesses, the death was blamed on a weapons misfire. This event was the only time Antda's identity was ever discovered by accident. Encounter with a Sith, 21 BBY : ''"You made the right decision, but this is not over. '' : ''Soon, I will have use for you. Goodbye." : ― Darth Sorak Soon after the Campaign on Umbara, Antda encountered a Sith Lord in what he assumed to be a dream state. The Sith, who went by the name of Darth Sorak, forced Antda to relive some of past including the death of his mother and his first meeting with Dooku. After Sorak was satisfied with believing Antda to be the perfect candidate to complete his plans, he tested his ideologies and morals by threatening to murder either an innocent girl called Hoopa or Antda's sister, Annie. Believing the environment to be created from his own mind, Antda chose Hoopa, knowing both were only figments of his imagination. Sorak revealed the choice to be the correct one but warned they will meet again. Antda soon ‘awoke’ from his supposed dream dismissing it as possibly real. The Kidnapping of Senator Padmé Amidala, 20 BBY : "The people of Coruscant are comfortable '' : ''and believe they are safe from the war. '' : ''This will show they are anything but safe.'"''' : ― Sidious In early 20 BBY, Antda was assigned by Dooku to kidnap Senator Padmé Amidala from Coruscant. Although a simple task, it was a vital piece of the plot designed by Sidious to strike fear into the Republic people. Because Padmé was important to his overall aims, Antda was to make sure the Republic could easily trace her and rescue her. Antda and Tober, his accomplice, used a Geonosian sloop to take Amidala from Coruscant to an asteroid belt in the Geonosis sector. The Republic soon arrived in the form of Setesh Jade and his flagship. Antda and Tober escaped and the Senator was rescued. The true purpose of the kidnapping was for the people of the Republic to question how safe they really are and stirring doubt about the Jedi. This ultimately helped in bringing forth the fall of the Jedi the following year. Personality and traits Throughout his life, Hiade was patient above all else as well as logical, determined and professional. He always had to do what was he felt was for the greater good. Because of his Separatist views, he thought the deaths he caused were necessary, even though he didn't like to do it. Hiade had a natural talent for espionage and was very good at precision aiming and battle strategizing. He would take advantage of these skills to assist the Confederacy and Republic. He was a Separatist because the Galactic Republic at the time was incompetent. The Senate was corrupt and Chancellor Palpatine had too much power. He felt it didn't achieve what it was designed to do; protect and defend its citizens. Behind the scenes Origins Antda Hiade was created for the online virtual world game Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures and has since appeared in fan fiction. The character was originally a Twi'lek before being changed to a Human very early on in the game. His rank also changed from Admiral to Rear Admiral and then Vice Admiral. Finally, Captain was chosen as it was an already established part of Star Wars canon. His name is pronounced ''Anne-ta High-aid. In Star Wars Media Although some features of Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures are considered to be official Star Wars canon, Antda Hiade is an entirely fan based character. . Appearances *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' (First Appearance) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Crash Course (Indirect mention only) *Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' (Indirect mention only) Non-canon apperances *''Star Wars: The Antda Hiade Chronicles: Friend and Foe'' *''Star Wars: The Antda Hiade Chronicles: Orders '' *''Star Wars: The Antda Hiade Chronicles: Soldiers of Vision'' *''Star Wars: The Antda Hiade Chronicles: The Sins of Antda Hiade'' *''Star Wars: The Antda Hiade Chronicles: Ulterior Motives'' *''Star Wars: ARC Troopers: Null Extraction'' *''Star Wars: ARC Troopers: At Odds Part 1'' *''Star Wars: ARC Troopers: The Price of Victory'' See Also Characters featuring in Antda's biography: *Setesh Jade *Annie Hiade *Suarek Frost *Dalsc Weahde Category:Humans Category:Separatist Category:Spy Category:Male Characters Category:Member Category:Republic Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Sentinel Category:Blademaster Category:Captain Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:The Unyielding Category:Saber Master Category:The Liberator Category:Champion Racer Category:Duelist Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master Category:Class Rank:Sith Lord Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Beta Tester Category:Class Rank:Runner Category:Class Rank:Master Technician Category:Lifetime Members Category:Class Rank:Exile Category:Exile Battle Class Category:Weapon Master Category:Clone Wars Veteran